(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders or micron conductive fibers or in combination thereof, homogenized within a base resin when molded and having a conducting wire center or core. This yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Related Art
Antennas are an essential part of electronic communication systems that contain wireless links. Low cost antennas offer significant advantages for these systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,027 to Marks et al. describes a composite antenna having a grid comprised of electrical conductors woven into the warp of a resin reinforced cloth forming one layer of a multi-layer laminate structure of an antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,261 B1 to Solberg, Jr. et al. describes a direction-finding material constructed from polymer composite materials which are electrically conductive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,120 to DeLoach et al. describes antennas formed from fiber reinforced resin material.
U.S. Pat. No 6,531,983 B1 to Hirose et al. describes a dielectric antenna wherein a circuit pattern is formed of a conductive film or resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,753 B1 to Launay describes forming an antenna using silk-screen printing of a conductive ink or a conductive resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,976 B1 to Walden et al. teaches, without providing details, that an antenna could be formed of conductive plastics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,853 B2 to Yoshinomoto et al. describe an antenna having a conductor wound on an insulating core body. The insulating core body can be formed using extrusion. There is no wire within the core body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,102 to Stambeck describes an antenna unit having an insulating jacket formed over a metallic core, such as a wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,943 to Grunwell describes an antenna containing an antenna element having a conducting core surrounded by an insulating sheath. The conducting core can be a rigid rod or a wound wire semi-rigid coil. The insulating sheath can be a plastic film applied to the conduction core by extrusion.
Patent application Ser. No. 10/780,214; filed Feb. 17, 2004; entitled “Low Cost Antennas and Electromagnetic (EMF) Absorption in Electronic circuit Packages or Transceivers Using Conductive Loaded Resin-Based Materials” and assigned to the same assignee describe low cost antennas and electromagnetic absorption structures using conductive loaded resin-based materials.